A Coming Out Story
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Santana comes out to her parents, and things don't go as planned. How will the glee club be there for her? And will Santana be okay? BRITTANA


Santana Lopez was scared. For once in her life, she would actually admit it if someone asked. She knew what she had to do, but... why was everything so goddamn hard? She was sitting on her bed, waiting for her father to come home from work. Today was the day she was going to do it.

Today, Santana Lopez was coming out of the closet.

Brittany had been asking her to come out for months, and was reaching the end of her patience. She couldn't really understand why Santana was afraid. To Brittany, the world was a much more accepting place. Santana couldn't hate her at all for that. She loved Brittany. In fact, she slightly envied that aspect of Brittany's worldview. But she knew she had to make Brittany happy, and she wanted to make Brittany happy. So she was coming out. Brittany didn't know she was doing this, but Santana knew that she would be on her side.

Santana was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard the back door click. She shoved her ipod and phone into her pocket, along with a picture of the glee club. In case... She wouldn't think about that, but she wanted to have them. In case.

She walked down the stairs slowly, taking deep breaths in and out. She had rehearsed this. She knew what to do. She knew what she was doing. Her father smiled at her as she walked downstairs.

"Mija, my beautiful girl! How are you? You look pale, are you alright?" He asked. Santana smiled back, straightening up to seem more confident than she felt.

"I'm fine, Papi. Can... can you and Mami sit down? I have something to tell you," She said. Her father sent her a worried look, before nodded and sitting down at the table. Santana's mother sat down next to him, and Santana sat down to face them on the other side of the table.

"Mami, Papi... I have something to tell you," Santana started. Santana's mother looked at her with fear.

"Are you pregnant, Santana?" She asked angrily. Santana shook her head and laughed at the irony of her question.

"No, Mami. I- I'm not sure how you'll react to this, and I've... kind of been scared to tell you, because I was afraid of how you'd react, but... I'm gay," She said. Her parents were silent. Then her father stood up.

"I... I don't know you. How did we give birth to such... such filth!" He shouted. Santana flinched at his words. She had tried to prepare for this, but nothing could have truly prepared her for this kind of rejection.

"I... It's the same me, it's Santana. You... you love me," Santana muttered. Her father shook his head angrily.

"No, I don't. I can't believe I ever loved you, Santana. You are nothing to me now," He said. Tears were falling down Santana's cheeks now, dripping down and off of her face.

"Mami..." She looked to her mother, who shook her head coldly.

"Your father is right, Santana. It is sinful. You are sinful," She said. Santana was close to sobbing now, as her father continued to yell.

"You are a disgrace, Santana! Your love is sinful! Which girl is it that you love, Santana? Is it that Pierce girl? I knew she was a bad influence. She's stupid, and she turned my daughter into a... a... lesbian!" He spat. Santana saw red.

"Don't speak about Brittany like that," She said. Mr. Lopez leaned forward.

"What did you just say, you fucking dyke?" He asked. Santana flinched, but looked him in the eyes.

"I said, don't talk about Brittany like that," She said. He shook his head.

"I can say whatever I damn well please under my own roof! You... you're an absolute disgrace to this family! Imagine what people will say!" Her father said. And then he pulled back his fist and hit her in the face. And then he hit again. And again. Santana curled up into a ball as her father lifted a chair and brought it down on her. He panted, shaking his head.

"Get the fuck out of my house," He said. Santana looked up, disbelieving. Her parents were really kicking her out.

"Papi..." She said.

"I don't have a daughter. Get out," He said. Santana shook her head, getting to her feet. As she was about to leave, her father grabbed her Cheerios uniform and threw her out the door.

"Fuck..." She said. Where could she go? She didn't want to thrust this on Brittany. Most of the people in glee hated her... Quinn? Maybe? She knew what it felt like to be kicked out, but... No, her mom. Not Quinn. She sighed, wincing as she felt the pain in her ribs and back and on her face... Shit, her face. She was bleeding. She groaned. She would have to stay on the streets that night.

She made her way to the park, lay down on a bench, and winced. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, forgetting everything.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, Santana, are you okay?" Santana blinked. Blaine Anderson was looking down at her. What the hell? Why was Blaine in her bedroom? He was gay, right? Then she remembered and groaned.

"Let me go back to sleep," She said, then gasped, the pain in her face surprising.

"What happened, Santana? We need to get you to a hospital, you're completely beaten up. Why the hell are you on a park bench?" Anderson asked. His frantic behavior would have been funny in most other situations.

"I'm fine, Hairgel. Leave me alone," She said.

"Alright, Santana... Do you need a ride to school?" He asked. Santana cursed. No way was she going to school.

"I'm... not going," She winced. Blaine nodded.

"Alright. Uh... You can stay in my car. I've got some blankets and stuff in the back," He said. Santana nodded.

"Thanks. I'll... take you up on that," She said, sitting up and getting to her feet, before her knees buckled and she puked on the ground. Blaine helped her up.

"I think you really need to go to the hospital, Santana," He said. Santana shook her head.

"No. Just... your car, Anderson," She said. Blaine nodded, and lead her to his black Ford. He helped her into the back seat, pulled a blanket and pillow from the trunk, and grabbed her a granola bar and a juice box.

"Here," He said, tossing them to her. Santana smiled slightly.

"Thanks," She said. Blaine nodded.

"No problem. I'm gonna drive to school. You can stay in here. I'll come back to check on you," He said, and started the five minute drive to school.

"Santana. You can tell me what's wrong, you know," He said. She shook her head.

"I-I can't. It's too hard," She said. Blaine nodded.

"Alright. But you need to tell me who did this. I can get Mike, Puck, probably even Finn, and we can make them pay," He said. Santana laughed, because none of them would stand a chance against her dad.

"Something funny?" He asked. Santana shook her head, and immediately regretted it.

"No, no. Get to class, hobbit," She said. Blaine frowned at her, and closed the door.

* * *

"Sanny, Sanny, wake up," Santana looked up into the eyes of Brittany Pierce.

"Britt..." Santana groaned.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did Lord Tubbington's gang member friends get you?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt. I'm fine," Santana said. Brittany frowned.

"You don't look fine. Blaine told me he found you sleeping on a bench. Did you get lost? You should have called me, I could help you get home," Brittany said. Santana closed her eyes tightly, remembering that she didn't have a home anymore.

"I... I did it, Britt. I told my parents..." Santana said. Brittany's eyes widened with realization.

"No, it wasn't them, they didn't do this?" She whispered. Santana nodded, and Brittany was crying.

"I'm so sorry, San, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." She trailed off. Santana reached out her arms to bring her girlfriend closer.

"Shh... Britt, it's okay, I'm okay," Santana said. Brittany was still crying.

"No, you're not. But you're coming home with me now. My parents already know, and they love you, so you can come," Brittany said. She helped Santana up and out of the car, walking her over to Brittany's car. Nobody was in the parking lot besides them.

"How'd you get into Blaine's car?" Santana asked.

"He gave me his spare keys. I'd better lock it anyway..." Brittany said, locking the other car. She started to drive, and soon they were at Brittany's house. Brittany opened the door, and Mrs. Pierce was standing in the kitchen.

"Brittany, you're home early, how was..." She trailed off when she saw Santana.

"Oh my god, Santana, are you alright?" Mrs. Pierce ran over to Santana, worry written all over her face.

"I... came out to my parents," Santana said. Mrs. Pierce wrapped her arms around Santana, holding her close. Santana was in pain, but it was a kind gesture, and no way was she going to make her feel bad about it. It was the opposite of what her parents had done.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry..." She said.

"It's okay. I was wondering... they kicked me out, can I stay here for a while? I don't want to impose-" Santana was cut off.

"Of course you can stay here, Santana. For as long as you want. We love you," She said, and Santana started to cry.

 **Alright, new fic. I know there are a ton of these 'Santana comes out' stories, but I think I've read them all, so I figured I might as well write my own. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
